<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elegy of Emptiness by Sepulcre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573963">Elegy of Emptiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepulcre/pseuds/Sepulcre'>Sepulcre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Second Person, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepulcre/pseuds/Sepulcre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are born in a village like any other. Your mother is a fisherwoman and your father is a goatherd.</p><p>Your name is Link.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elegy of Emptiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are born in a village like any other. Your mother is a fisherwoman and your father is a goatherd. From your mother, you inherit patience and dexterity. From your father, you learn stubbornness and strength.</p><p>Your name is Link. Like much of your village, you have blond hair and blue eyes. Though you are young, your features are sharp. They call you handsome. </p><p>You grow up sheltered, rarely leaving your village. You spend your childhood running through the fields and playing with the cuccos. In the evening, you pick a grass whistle and play songs passed down from the beginning of Time.</p><p>In rare moments, you climb up the hills and stare at the horizon. You've often wondered what's outside the village, but you have no reason to leave. They say the world is dangerous anyway.</p><p>You are still a child when the first signs of trouble come. The owner of the village's only shop ventures out into the forest one day, needing mushrooms for the health potions he keeps in stock. He doesn't come back.</p><p>On your sixteenth birthday, you pierce your ear. It suits you, you think. Some part of you feels much better for having it there. It is a mark of your passage into adulthood. Soon you must learn a trade, to contribute to village life in some way, as your father does, and as his father did before him.</p><p>Before long, you begin to hear rumors of darkness. Wanderers pass through the town, telling tales of beasts plaguing the forests and accosting travelers. Kakariko Village to the west closes its borders. The Gorons do not leave their mountain, and the Zora are said to be frozen in ice.</p><p>You hear, too, of the Hero. He is said to be a young man, wielding a legendary blade and wearing green. He is said to be the reincarnation of the lost hero, come again to save Hyrule from the clutches of evil. The people whisper that they are saved, though no one dares believe it.</p><p>You don't know what to think. Though you hear of the darkness invading the land, you do not see it for yourself. Your village is quiet (perhaps quieter than usual) but life continues as it always has. </p><p>You are just a village boy. You play games with the children, though you no longer consider yourself one. You go fishing in the pond and make a little money selling the herbs and nuts you gather.</p><p>With the only shop empty, trade begins to lag. You step into the space and start up the general shop again. Though you don't quite manage it with a smile, you do serve everyone fairly.</p><p>The day the Hero retrieves the sacred blade from the forgotten grove, you catch a Hylian Loach. The legendary fish attracts the attention of everyone in town, and even the mayor congratulates you. You fry it with some spice and salt. It's surprisingly musky.</p><p>You finally figure out the recipes the old shopkeep left and begin to offer potions to customers. The Hero calms the restless dead of Ikana, and the desert rains for the first time in a hundred years.</p><p>Time passes. Your business grows, serving both the town and those brave enough to broach the forests. Each time you venture out for ingredients, returning becomes more difficult. The reach of evil grows. The fish you catch are smaller and smaller, and the pumpkin crops are less plentiful.</p><p>The day the Hero defeats Ganon, freeing Hyrule Castle from his clutches, you sleep in, enjoying a rare day off. You wake to cheering and celebration. The sky is clear and blue.</p><p>That night there is a party to celebrate. Everyone attends. The evil is defeated.</p><p>Your life continues on, as it always has.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This doesn't take place in any particular game, but it was heavily inspired by Twilight Princess.</p><p>Beta'd by my friend Egg (user oceanfloor). Comments and crits welcome! Trying to write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>